Jeff Saxton Jr. (Actor)
Jeffrey Saxton Jr.Coming Clean... My Apologies to @McJuggerNuggets , also known by his online pseudonym formerly, SwiftUAV now changed to Jeff Saxton Vlogs and newly claimed alias Swifty The (Motherf*cking) Clown (born on July 5, 1996) is an American YouTube personality and friends with Jesse Ridgway. He is the false antagonist of the HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES and a minor antagonist in the HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!, until his redemption later on.GANG OF KILLER CLOWNS ATTACKS US! He was Jesse’s cameraman until November 3rd, 2018. His new occupation is working for BigBrudda Entertainment. His maintained role is being the cameraman for Jeffery Ridgway Jr. until an incident with a smoke bomb prank in which he gets banned from the Ridgway Residence by Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Biography YouTube Career Jeff started his YouTube channel "SwiftUAV" on April 23, 2016. His channel took off after uploading his perspective of CRASHING A FAN'S DRONE!, showing Jesse accidentally crashing his expensive drone. He also filmed Larry's secret fan party and Jeffrey Sr.'s Psycho Dad act, putting it all on YouTube. For the most part, he simply uploads commentary videos. ''HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES'' In-Character Due to the delay on the release of the Behind The Scenes footageMy Biggest Secret! (REVEALED), Jesse, Parker, and Jeff devised a plan to be able to upload behind the scenes without getting Jesse into legal trouble. With this, they staged a break-and-enter with Parker posing as an acquaintance of Jeff's. A few videos were put up with Jesse dealing with this, "thinking" it was Larry as a prank, or Brian somehow. As Jesse and Parker head off to the mall, they find Jeff in the Guy Fawkes mask Jesse used to pose as Jeff on his McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel.BOY WHO CRIED WOLF! (DOC BTS) The three engaged into an argument but Jeff stated it was "all for the fans", giving them back the hard drive. After the altercation, they part ways with Jesse and Parker questioning his actions. It was revealed in LET'S HAVE REAL TALK! by Jesse that Jeff never did steal the hard drive and the Break and Enter was staged. Behind The Scenes After the whole documentary series was announced to be fake, it was revealed that Jeff, Jesse and Parker went out to eat after filming HE FOUND US..., ''proving the three are on good terms. [[HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!|''HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!]] In-Character Jeff returns once more in KILLER CLOWN ATTACKS US!. He is dressed up as a clown with the intentions to frighten Jesse as a prank, essentially to gain attention from it, as revealed in his second appearance as the creepy, violent clown in KILLER CLOWN CHASES US THROUGH CORNFIELD!. He was breaking into Jesse's home, terrifying Theresa, fighting verbally with Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. and subsequently getting taken down by Larry and Joe after being called. After managing to justify his incredibly worrying actions, he is taken in by Jesse and Parker, who took him into Jesse's room. Jeff questions Jesse about locking Larry and Joe out, and attempts to bring up the odd happenings at Ursula's house, to which Jesse refuses to talk about. In GANG OF KILLER CLOWNS ATTACKS US!, Jeff returns once again, initially with the intentions to scare Jesse once more, but also return his play button. Once an unrelated gang of clowns chase and attack Jesse, Parker, Joe, and Larry, Jeff steps in and defends them by fighting one of the clowns and scaring him off. He is thanked and follows the four half way to Ursula's, before stepping back and deciding not to continue due to the fact that he doesn't want to die, like Parker. REAL LIFE VLOGS! FAN MAILED HIM SELF TO MY HOUSE! Jesse's father tells him of a package. He and his father proceeded to lift the package into Jesse's room, to which they state that the package is heavy. Jesse then puts the camera on his tripod and does a mini fan mail video and opens the box with a knife. It was revealed that it was Jeff in the box. Jeff shows Jesse his box which has a go-pro mounted to the side and fruit snacks. Jeff thinks that the "Mail Yourself Challenge" is real as Jesse thinks that it is fake. Acting Roles * Himself/Your Friend (Jesse Ridgway) - ''HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES'' * Swifty The Motherf*cking Clown - THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES! * Himself - THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES '' *Gingy (Red Suited Brother) - ''My Virtual Escape Trivia *Towards the end of YOUTUBER24 LAWSUIT!, Jesse heavily hinted it was him in the Guy Fawkes mask instead of Jeff, which was ultimately true. *Jeff had a cameraman called Garret Chase, also know by his Instagram name: MidnightFire420. *SwiftUAV was a RiDGiD Studios employee from late October 2017 to November 3rd, 2018. He was then immediately reemployed from RiDGid Studio's competitor, BigBrudda Entertainment immediately after, but when a smoke grenade prank backfired, Swift gets fired again. References Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:YouTubers Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY Characters Category:THE SPIRIT OF URSULA! Characters Category:Actors Category:The Devil Inside Characters